


September 20, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You're interested in focusing on an animal, but never my sermon!'' Reverend Amos Howell snapped after a large serpent hypnotized Supergirl with its gaze.
Comments: 1





	September 20, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

''You're interested in focusing on an animal, but never my sermon!'' Reverend Amos Howell snapped after a large serpent hypnotized Supergirl with its gaze and her eyes remained wide.

THE END


End file.
